The major goal of the current studies is to determine whether systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) patients with elevated serum levels of anti-P antibodies, but no overt neuropsychiatric disease, demonstrate greater psychologic distress or cognitive impairment when compared to anti-P negative patients and other control groups.